The Psych Ward
by sweetlies3
Summary: As i battle my condition...I also battle an abusive doctor. With only one other person to love me. Will we survive? Or will i be gone forever sucked into darkness. (lemons)
1. Chapter 1

"baby doll ur wanted in the docs office" lilly voices as she walks back to her room merely glancing at me clearly still high from her dose of whatever fukcing crap the doc decided to put her on now. As thoughts race through my mind princess begins to take over composing our self making us stand and sit and say thank you to a bitch we don't even like. Princess is usually the one in control around this time of the day. Making us the docs favorite target. He thinks we're so helpless and weak..so very innocent and merely still a child. Bullshit if we didn't have princess that would only leave psycho and dumby and me who is only an observer at this point. I once was more i once was the one who was in charge all the time princess and psycho and dummy were just in the back of my head talking and arguing and coming up with idioatic stunts a teenage girl shouldn't admit. The lights are dim as doc has the window open letting in the cool breeze of the outside world. I haven't had a breath of fresh air since i got into this bitch of a place called Pines Creek. Just a few hundred miles away from the nearest town. Even if i did escape i would be eaten alive by starving dogs. "Good afternoon baby doll...you look ravishing today." "Fuck off doc i'm only here for my required meds" with that said he gets up from his red couch which looks like it has been washed in the blood of many virgins... i wouldn't doubt that's why he has that color, sick bastard. His cold hand on my cheek with his cold as ice, grey eyes seem to have no life in them. "He can't possibly be human" whispers psycho "he has no guilt, no morals" a sharp pain throbs through my chest instantly realizing where his grip is psycho takes over catching him by the throat his hands desperately trying to get out of my grip. Theres fear in his eyes as i dont think he ever knew my true strength. The white hands are on us once again pulling me off ripping me away from my victim. Slammed against the white wall again. Everything is black...yet everything is white...there fighting again princess and psycho as me and dummy are in the back just happy to be not stuck under that sick man's body. Just happy we're not being used for his sick pleasure his sick but sweet lies. There injecting something into ours veins...it's getting harder for pyscho to fight them back and princess in a deary daze, dumby already asleep...i'm the last to see his face...the only one we trust, he's watching eyes wide in horror, with murder planned if any of these sick bastards try anything. He will be there, and with that i relax and let dreams, oh sweet dreams and sweet lies take over.


	2. Chapter 2

His eye are a bright crimson and his hair as dark as the midnight sky. Arms as strong as metal and a chiseled chest. The perfect man...or should i say creature. Sometimes i'm not sure if he's human with his thirst for blood. His mind is not all there as of mine he shares it with two other personalities. One of which he nicknamed hitler and the other babydoll. He says he named her that because i remind him of that voice. Sometimes he says that im always with him even when the ones dressed in white seperate us. I let him feed on me sometimes...the sensation is like a million little kisses and i can't help but to enjoy it. I start to wonder how he got into my room. My white walled room. The white ones never could've just let that slip by...but i don't complain because his touch is calming and makes me feel safe. As i start to slip from his grip he pulls me closer and tighter and his lips touch my forehead. Everytime he does this i know he wont let me go. I also know that means that one of those bastards tried touching me somewhere he didn't like. He's very possessive with me, it's not a bad thing. Later in the day we will probably be punished for this type of behavior especially if he hit or hurt one of the white ones...and me...oh my behavior earlier with the doc surely won't go unnoticed. But for right now. This moment there's nothing anyone can do. Except watch as i safely lay in my lovers arms. The damage has been done as we have been spotted by a guard. My love stirs in his sleep and i give him a quick kiss on his temple. Waking him up he knows that soon i will be ripped from his arms as our lips meet and a tear runs down my face seeing his new scar that must've happened when he was protecting me. He's trying to keep his hold on me but there pulling us from each other and there's fear in his eyes as he knows he can't protect me from what the doc will do to me later on when he can not possibly reach me. I kiss him sweetly one last time before he no longer has a grip on me. Theres tears streaming down his face but all i can feel is empytiness...im always empty when hes away.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor has a hold on me he's touching my body but there's nothing i can do. Psycho is pissed, princess is crying and dummy doesn't know what to do. Theres times i can block out pain and everything else but at the same time there's times i cant. And todays one of these times. Not because i don't want to black out and feel nothing i do. But i need to stay with it. I need to be able to go back to my love and tell him what this sick bastard has done to me today. Frost will be even more pissed if i don't tell him what has happened. He doesn't want this idiot getting me pregnant. We have talked about our futures with each other before. If we ever get out of here we want to move to somewhere warm and he tells me he wants to marry me and make me his forever. Someday he wants a son...I'm jerked out of my thoughts when the doc rips my shirt off me revealing my black lace bra with my breasts being squished into the too little cups. The facility refuses to get me a bigger size. Tears start streaming from my eyes. "don't cry darling you have nothing to be ashamed of you are very beautiful" the doctor cooes "Fuck you! get your filthy hands off me!" i spit at him as i try to get away from his grip. That pisses him off there's hate and anger in his eyes. He grabs my wrists and throws me down on the red couch my head hits the arm and almost makes me unconscious i scream as he throws the weight of his body down on me and i feel his hard member pressing into my stomach. I want to throw up as i realize exactly what he wants. No wonder this couch is red. I scratch his face with my long nails and he cries out in a deep voice. " You fucking bitch you will pay for this!" his hands around my neck now i start to lose all oxegen, but i won't go down without a fight. Psycho takes over almost like this was planned he reaches up and kicks him in his hard member he screams out in pain and falls to the floor. I run for the door screaming and clawing at it yelling for help. Finally one of the lady nurses opens the door and i run past her straight to the room they put frost in when he is being "bad" tears streaming down my face i yell his name. He's up in a second and is reaching for my hands and begging me to tell him what happened. His hand engulfs mine even though there's bars between us he's doing his best to hold me and comfort me. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear there's now tears in his eyes. He promises me he will get out of the room and come find me as soon as possible. As the white ones rip me from him. He yells screaming and cursing punching the wall...he's snapped and hurt. Nothing can stop him right now. So they leave him in there to throw his rage fit. When he calms down he will come find me to comfort me and hold me. The doc knows i won't calm down until he is with me. So he will probably end up in my room tonight. With the supervision of a camera.


	4. Chapter 4

It's dark outside...through the barred windows all i can see is a sliver of the beautiful moon. Its getting late and i'm starting to worry they won't let frost out. As my body trembles a little from the thought. The doc wouldn't punish me that harshly would he? I close my brown dowey eyes and say a little silent prayer. The door creaks open my heart stops asking, praying for it to be frost. His dark hair is all i can see in his figure when he comes in. "Are you awake?" he whispers "I can't sleep without you...you should know this" with that said he limps over to the bed where i'm tied down. It almost hurts seeing him with a limp. "What did they do to you?! Why are you limping" i say in a hushed yell "shh darling its okay...i only twisted my ankle on the way here" knowing full well he is a liar and he just doesn't want me crying again. He is very stealthy and quiet in the night hours. His crimson eyes sparkle in the moonlight and he unties my arms. As soon as i get my arms free he pulls me into a fiery kiss. Our tongues dance together as they have before. His hand in my hair playing with it and pulling me closer. I run my hands up on his chiseled chest touching him making him pull me closer soon we are in each other's arms. And i'm laying on top of him his kisses are sweet and gentle as it comes to a close. He whispers "Tell me what he has done to you" As tears pool up in my eyes his gentle touch on my face his eyes promising safety. Kissing his nose i look him in his eyes keeping each other's gaze. He senses me not wanting to tell which makes him angry. He gets up i can tell he has murder in his eyes."Did he get in you" he practically yells i jump up to my feet screaming "No he didnt and dont yell at me!" Suddenly he drops to his knees in tears balling up on the floor "i'm so sorry baby" sniffles " I didn't mean to lose my temper with you...it's just you know how i feel about that bastard touching you!" i walk straight to him pushing him over to where i can climb on his lap he buries his head in my chest tears still streaming down his face. I pull his hands to behind my back and he slides them down i wrap my arms around his neck and start kissing his neck softly first...than a little harder. Once i get a moan from him he starts kissing my chest. He slowly takes off his shirt and i take mine off revealing the black lace bra i had on earlier. He just stares for a moment not knowing really if this is okay. And then he stands up my legs still wrapped around him and carries me to the bed. Laying me down gently "You're so beautiful baby" and then he's on top of me kissing sucking and nibbling on my chest. I run my hands threw his hair and pull him closer...he lets out a soft moan. When he finally lays his weight on top of me i can feel his hard member pressing into my spot. It reminds me of what the doctor did to me earlier...i start shaking with this thought. Frost notices right away looking up to me to my sweet brown eyes. He stops everything as soon as he sees the fear in my eyes "Baby am i hurting you?" he pulls all his weight off me and covers me up with the blanket "No please you didnt babe...it's just….the doc" and he engulfs me in his arms again as i cry and tell him every single detail of the horrors i had earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Help help me save me get me out of here i can't take it help me please kill me somebody i beg i scream i yell my heart is racing my mind is flooded tears stream down my face i'm begging for frost to save me. I'm under the weight of the doc and he his inside me thrusting hard in and out making me scream and cry. It hurts it hurts so badly. I scream for frost a million time over and over but he never comes he just stands there in the corner just staring. He looks angry but he doesn't move he just stands there. I'm jerked from the nightmare and i'm screaming bloody murder frost jumps up and grabs me in his arms i'm crying and holding him like he's my life line his telling me it's okay over and over but it's not okay. I'm not okay i can't calm down my heart is racing and the bed is soaked with sweat and tear my love is trying his hardest to calm me down. The white ones slam the door open making me scream louder and frost is screaming at them that it's just a nightmare they rip him away from me, but they don't make him leave. They know if he leaves it will only make things worse. Something is being injected into my arm and i start feeling sleepy. Soon my heart is slow enough and i can breath again. The doc walks in and asks if i want sleeping meds frost looks at him with murder in his eyes. When doc takes a step towards me i reply no almost screaming again frost runs over to me takes my hand and pulls me into his chest. I'm safe again. For now. The drugs they injected in me are getting stronger. My eyes start to close, and the last thing i see is doc walking out and telling the white ones to leave frost with me in here for the night and to lock the door. We will be alone when i wake up. As for frost he will probably want to know what the dream was in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

It's morning the sun is shining. For some reason it's cold in the room. Which is odd because it's never cold in here. I snuggle closer to frost and he rolls over and wraps his strong arms around me. I use this time to take in his beautiful features, his perfect eyebrows just inches above his eyes and he has long dark eyelashes any girl would kill for. He has a birthmark on his left temple and a fresh scar under his right eye it's small but i can tell that it was caused by the white ones. I reach my hand up to his face and gently feel his baby soft skin and his gorgeous crimson eyes fly open as his beautiful plump red lips curve into a smile. "I love you" he whispers in his deep man voice very tenderly but with much love. He moves his head towards me and kisses me passionately never taking his hands off my back. We talk for a while..a long while and i close my eyes while he tells me stories of what our lives will be like when we get out of here. When i open my eyes i can see his filled with lust and love, our lips meet and i roll over on top of him deepening the kiss. I run my hands over his chest his thighs and finally i move my hand to his manhood. He gives me a look that asks if it okay. I smile feeling devious and i gently rub my fingers over his hardening member and he lets out a little moan. He moves his hands to my hips as i position myself over him. Ever though we still have clothes on i can feel his boner as if we didn't...as i press myself down on him i feel myself getting moist down there. I run my finger under his shirt tugging at it begging him to take it off. As he reveals his abs i take off my shirt and unsnap my bra letting it drop and then throwing it to the side revealing my chest naked chest to him he stares "baby are you sure you want to do this?" i smirk and press my chest down on him while i unbutton his pants. He starts tugging at mine not wanting to take the time to unbutton them he rips them off me. All the is left is my thin pink panties and his black boxes. He looks me up and down from my chest to my panties and gives me a devious smirk. Than throwing me down next to him he gets on top of me and grabs the panties with his teeth. I beg him not to rip them but that only makes him want to more I laugh as he gives a growling sound when he finally rips them off. I swear sometimes he is my dog. Now with me being naked he takes me all in and smiles as he kisses my chest. I slid his boxers down off him as he takes one of my nipples between his teeth making me moan. With his knee he spreads my legs apart and presses into my spot feeling i'm already wet he teases me with his fingers rubbing me there and then slipping a finger inside "Oh frost" i moan and he slips another finger inside going faster and faster until i'm about to cum. Than he stops i give a little cry begging him not to stop "Frost baby don't stop" "Oh were only beginning" he smirks and then positions himself above me he slips the tip of his manhood in me I almost scream. He's so big so hard. "Ohh baby" i moan and he goes a little deeper thrusting in a little more every time. I scream his name as he suddenly pushes all the way in...all 9 inches inside me. My hands are scrunching the sheets screaming his name. "Give me ur wrists" i give them to him and he pulls my hands to behind his back and then places his above my head again. Once again he thrusts into me extremely hard making my legs tremble beneath him my nails claw deep into his back and he moans my name loud. I buck my hips with every thrust i scream. "i'm not going to last long" i say as he hits my special spot every time. He moans into my ear saying me either. We go fast and he goes deeper and just as the white guards burst into the room i cum and him cumming right after feeling me to the brim with his hot liquid. He came so hard that i dripped down my legs sending a shiver up my spin. The white ones pull him off me and "I love you baby" he yells as the pull him out of the room. I catch my breath and let the events of what just happened reply in my mind over and over i smile please.


	7. Chapter 7

I pass frost in the halls on the way to the nurse. "Hey beautiful...you okay? Have you seen the doc yet?" My heart starts pounding...i have so much on my mind here lately. But princess is telling me to tell him. "Frost i'm...okay...the doc hasn't wanted to see me in a few days." biting my lip i end the conversation there. There's no need to tell him if it's not true. When i get to the nurse's office she has me lay down on my back and lift up my shirt, her cold hands feel around my stomach. "Baby doll if i asked you to pee in cup could you do that?" i nod knowing she must be a little worried that i am pregnant if she wants me to take the test. I lock the bathroom door and drop to the floor. Get it together baby doll princess says. No matter what happens you will be alright sweetheart...psycho cooes which is oddly out of character. I find the strength to get to up and take the test. I stumble out of the bathroom my heart pounding. The nurse nods to the chair in the corner and i go and take a seat. When she disappears dummy begins talking he's talking about how sweet an innocent child would be but then psycho interrupts him with evil thoughts of what could happen to the poor child. Tears pool up in my eyes and i think of frost. Oh my love. What would he do if i was? Would he leave me? No i don't think he would but i just i don't know if he would be happy if i was pregnant and we were here. And then at the same time what would the doc do? Would he allow me my baby? Or would he simply kill it? If i did have a baby i would need to escape! Well actually we would need to nurse walks back in "Baby doll you need to take it easy for a while okay? I'm going to take a few more test to make sure but i think you are pregnant." My heart stops. Well at least that explains the sickness in the morning and the hunger in my stomach for apple pudding. I usually don't even like apple pudding. Oh god...how am i going to tell frost? I get up and walk to my white walled room and just lay on the bed. Not even bothering to go find him. Later on he will find me when he doesn't see me at dinner. But for now i'm just going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It's dark outside and frost still hasn't come to bed. Maybe he is up playing video games with some of the other guys. I feel sick as i hear the door creak open "frost i need to tell you something" I say assuming it was him. The figure makes his way to the bed we share (he no longer has a room considering the white ones have given up on trying to make him stay in his) he lays next to me and wraps his strong arms around me. His crimson eyes lovingly stare into mine. "what is it baby?" I grab his hand and gently move it down to my stomach and whisper in his ear "were pregnant" He quickly moves his hand away and jumps out of bed i think to myself that he is going to run. But then he shut the door and pulls the dresser in front of it. As he slowly makes his way back to bed i can see a small smile on his face. "I...I can't believe we're pregnant" he says moving his hand back to my stomach. I sweetly kiss him on the lips as he pulls me into his chest. "Baby doll...i want you to know that i am happy that we are…but i'm also scared, i don't want the doc to hurt u baby if he hurts you or the baby that's it you won't be able to stop me i will kill him!" "Darling stop it...it will be okay i promise you" Looking into her gorgeous eyes he kisses her passionately and holds her stomach. "I want to love you forever and i knew when we did this that i would get you pregnant...i meant to" Pressing her hand into his chest smiling and giggling like a little school girl. "Baby you give me a reason to go on in this crazy life….and now we have two reasons" As the passionately kiss….A knock at the door ended the make out session... it was the doctor. "Baby doll the nurse told me you are pregnant...i've scheduled you an ultrasound for tomorrow. And i'm guessing frost is the father...so you will be pulled out of your english class tomorrow" And with that he left us alone leaving us in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The night is long as i feel the baby kick. Frost hasn't come back yet, i sent him to go find me some apple pudding. The cafeteria served it for lunch and i'm pretty sure that they had left overs. Considering the lunch ladies think i'm a sweetheart i'm sure frost will score some pudding for me. I'm three months pregnant and i'm starting to show, frost is the happiest i've ever seen him. Five minutes go by. Than ten. It's been twenty minutes and i'm starving. I get up putting on my slippers were forced to wear at night. "Where the hell could that man be?!" i whisper in the darkness. Making my way out the door i decided to go straight to the cafeteria. On the way there i can hear talking in the doctor's office, slowly sneaking to the door i think i hear frost's voice in there.

"You can't do this to me….please i can't let you hurt the baby."

"I told you Jim i can't let you two have a baby in this facility...And there's no way in hell am i letting you two out of here especially with her psychosis. You have seen the way she gets sometimes."

"I can control her though you know i can that's why you call me in every time she loses it"

"You can't always control her though remember that one time she ended up almost killing one of the guards?!"

"That wasn't her fault! They touched her in a place that triggered her! If she wouldn't have fucked him up i would have! That sick bastard…"

"Quiet! It doesn't matter! I'm not letting her out of here! Not with the way she snaps...i can't let her have this baby...what if she snaps and hurts the innocent child!"

I fall to the ground tears well up in my eyes. How could i ever think that this cruel bastard would let me have my child!

Frost continues with "She wouldn't hurt our child...you know how gentle and loving she is with children. You have seen it with your own eyes."

"Get out of my office we will finish this conversation later you need to get back to her."

I can't stop the tears from soaking my face they just won't stop. The baby is awake moving around in my hard stomach as frost walks out. Fear in his eyes he rushes over to me and pulls me close. I can't get up. I can't do anything but hold on to frost and weep into his neck.

"Baby please don't cry i will figure out a way i promise you!"

He says over and over but my mind is racing and i can't say a single word. He gently picks me up and carries me to our room as the doc looks outside his office with a grim look on his face. Ever since i got pregnant he hasn't tried anything on me. He even took me off my medicine and ever since then. I haven't heard princess, psycho or dummy at all… I wonder if i told him that if it would change his mind about him letting me have my baby. Frost sets me down and stares into my eyes

"Do you still want that pudding doll?"

I shake my head no

"Baby eat please i need to keep you and the baby healthy i promise you my love that we will have this baby and raise him or her together"

"What if i snap and hurt the baby?!"i say through the sobs

"I won't let you, you know that so please eat."

Frost puffs up his lips like a pouting puppy making me melt, i take the pudding and slowly eat it. As he lays next to me simply watching me until he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Leaving me and our angel awake.


End file.
